Shilo Hart
History Roleplay history starts after breaking dawn. Early Life Shilo was born on November 20th, 1803 along with her twin brother, Nathaniel. They were the 7th and 8th children in a large family of ten. Five older sisters and three younger ones. From a young age, Shilo struggled with individuality. No matter what she did, she always felt like she was lumped in with her twin. She strived to be seen as her own person, and not just another half of him. When she was five years old, a priest started molesting her under the guise of teaching her more about the Bible. Two-years-later she bashed a goblet over his head and killed him. That was the first of her blackouts. Later that same year she bashed her older sister, Elizabeth, over the head with a rock after her sister teased her hair. Her family worked to cover up the murders, but they knew her behavior couldn't go unchecked, and she'd gotten to the point where she was scared of herself. At age nine she started to see a mental doctor. He helped for the most part, but in those days they didn't fully understand mental health. The doctor she saw was considered highly advanced. He prescribed her medicine. While it worked to prevent her blackouts and calm her anger, it also made her weak and sick. When she took it regularly, she hardly came out of her room. They tried to adjust the dosage, changing the formula of her medication, but nothing worked to suppress her blackouts as the original had. Sometime during the summer of her fifteenth year, her family took a trip to England. For over a month Shilo lost contact with her doctor and quickly realized that she would run out of medication before the summer ended. When they did, the consequences quickly proved to be disastrous. A combination of withdrawal, exhaustion and the sudden onset of rage that had been suppressed for six years sent her over the edge. In a mindless fury, she locked everyone in the manor they'd rented for the holidays and set it on fire. As flames roared around them, she hunted each of her siblings and slaughtered them. As her rage faded and she gradually came out of her fog, she made it away from the house and boarded a cargo ship back to America. In the Brothels of Louisiana, she took up work amongst Ladies of the Night. Young and pretty but impossibly dark, she became a favorite of their many clients. One of these men, in particular, struck her as odd. Crimson eyes. Icy skin. She asked, "What are you?" And he bit her in response. When she woke up from her agonal transformation, he was there at her side. He introduced himself as James and took her out for her first hunt. As a vampire, she found that her anger wasn't quite as strong. Peculiar, given that such a trait would most often be magnified one is changed. This disappointed her creator, who had heard of a girl murdered her family with fire and tracked her down to Louisiana. They stayed together for twenty-five years. Sometimes as mates, sometimes not. In 1844, they parted ways. In 1862, she had a brief encounter with then-human Jasper Whitlock at a Regency Ball. She wanted to change him, but only a year later someone else got to him and he effectively disappeared. From that moment on, she made a bad habit of falling in "love" with nearly anyone who showed her the tiniest ounce of more-than-normal kindness. From the years of 1870 to 2018 she had over twenty-five "mates". In 2005, she learned of James' demise. While they didn't get along during their time together, she still cared for him in an odd way. There were times that he was kind to her and she bore an attachment to him as his creation. His demise stung even worse when she learned that it had been Jasper, the first person she connected with after James, who'd delivered the final blow. In her fury, she took up with the Volturi, witnessing for them when it came through that the Cullens had created an immortal child. In present day, her main priority is atoning for her part mistakes and getting passed her ability to fall in love at a second glance. Breaking Dawn It is revealed in The Second Star to the Right that Shilo was present on the day of the Volturi/Cullen conflict, and had choosen to stand on the side of the Volturi. This decision marked her as a traitor in the eyes of her old friend Jasper and his family. The Second Star to the Right It has been two years since the conflict between the Volturi and the Cullen's occurred. Shilo is first seen in Fork, Washington close to the Cullen family's home. She indecisive on if she wanted to approach the home or not when a vampire she has yet to meet Noel Madden shows up. Shilo was friendly and greeted the stranger, hoping silent that if this situation became more dangerous that Jasper would still care enough about her to help her. Luckily the encounter was non-hostile, and the two begin to talk about where they were from, while Shilo longed to go through the gate and visit with her old friend. Shilo finally decided that it wasn't the best idea, and when Noel asked her why she explained that in the past couple of years she had made some bad decisions that ultimately drove a wedge between her and her old friends, and that one day she would make it up to them, but she just didn't know how to yet. Noel offered her a place to stay the night inviting Shilo to stay with her at the Silver Cloud Hotel in Seattle, an invitation that was accepted. Parting ways Shilo went to hunt and would later join Noel at the hotel. History - Side Stories/Cross overs Physical Appearance Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Shield Construction Relationship Family Nathaniel= Friends Jasper= Etymology Portrayal Category:Original Characters Category:Original Female Characters Category:Characters with Special Abilities Category:Vampires Category:Female Vampires Category:Nomads